


Better Than You

by ErinTheTrickster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Roommates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheTrickster/pseuds/ErinTheTrickster
Summary: Sharing an apartment with Yusuke and Ryuji came with its own advantages and disadvantages. It’s great having their company and spending time with them, as well as their help from time to time. One of the only major drawbacks happens to be their constant arguing…over you. Finally, just as you’re getting tired of their bickering, the duo finally managed to determine a way to settle things, once and for all. But how they plan to go about doing it may prove to be more than you bargained for.





	1. Conflict & Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thief of their heart-better than you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440523) by jayden. 



> I got inspired to do another wattpad rewrite (Hope the original authors don't mind >_>) 
> 
> I figured that since I did some stories about Ryuji and some stories about Yusuke...."por qué no los dos?" (or is it ambos?)  
> Then I was lucky enough to stumble upon this oneshot: https://www.wattpad.com/519425424-thief-of-their-heart-persona-5-better-than-you and I figured I'd take a crack at polishing it up and (hopefully, eventually) finishing what they started.
> 
> UPDATE: holy cow, 99 kudos?! Thanks to everyone who left kudos. I really appreciate it.

Sharing an apartment with your friends Yusuke and Ryuji had its ups and downs. That was to be expected from having two diametrically opposed different men sharing a living space with you. It certainly made for an interesting college experience. There was never a dull moment in your life. It was a delight having their company and spending time with them, as well as their help from time to time.

 

Yusuke’s wealth of artistic knowledge and creative mind was especially useful for furnishing and refurbishing your tiny apartment. Although your apartment was small, Yusuke managed to make the place feel comfortable and stylish. In addition, you were treated to visually appealing, flavorful, and cost-effective meals whenever it was his turn to cook. Your little chats with him were always intellectually stimulating. You left every conversation learning something new and interesting.

 

That was not to say that Ryuji had nothing to offer, as his presence always seemed to brighten your day. While loud and impulsive, he was also very supportive and surprisingly helpful when it came to keeping up the apartment, perhaps as the result of living with a single parent. He never failed to carry his weight in terms of chores. When he was in charge of cooking, you were pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn’t a half-bad cook, either. His meals weren’t as unique or interesting as Yusuke’s, but they had a homey charm to them that made you look forward to tasting his cooking. As much as you hated to admit it, it was also nice to have someone physically fit around to help out with the heavy lifting. He was also generally fun to hang out with, playing games at home or just hanging out in general.

 

However, as much as you enjoyed living with them, you couldn’t deny the huge drawback of living with two very different men; their constant arguing. Regardless of how petty the subject, any disagreement between the two would inevitably result in them butting heads. The small apartment became a lot less homey when Ryuji and Yusuke engaged in any verbal altercation, usually a long-lasting one too. You weren’t quite sure what made them so loud, whether it was their irritability with each other, or their determination to win the argument. This was pretty standard behavior for Ryuji, but Yusuke was also surprisingly obstinate.

 

Being the most patient roommate, you refused to partake in their arguments, only occasionally stepping in to stop the fighting and maintain the peace. However, even you had a limit, and today they finally reached it.

 

Exams were less than a week away, and you were trying, in vain, to get in as much studying done late night after work. That is to say, you would be if you weren’t interrupted by another shouting match between Ryuji and Yusuke. About an hour and a half into their fight, you stormed out of your bedroom,

 

“Guys can you please keep it down?! What is this shit about, anyw-” Yusuke cut you off, “We’re both aware that I am more well-versed in the ways of the opposite sex” he boasted. Although his voice was calm, the expression on his face was that of complete and utter disgust and irritation. Yusuke was using every last bit of strength in him to stop himself from throwing a fit.

 

“Oh yeah?” Ryuji scoffed, “Then who was the lanky bastard that spilled paint all over (Y/N) the other day, huh?”, he raised an eyebrow as he crowed, “That’s right! Mr. I-Get-Bitches-And-Art-Supplies! Go suck it, Yusuke!”

 

Normally, their conflict revolved around something petty, like two children fighting over a toy. It was your job to come in an break it up, placating the two until they settled down. However, something was different; they weren’t just trading insults over nothing. In fact, it seemed that they were arguing over you. You felt fluttering in your stomach at the thought of your closest male friends having romantic feelings towards you. However, now was not the time to dwell on such things.

 

You placed yourself between the two young men, standing straight and looking up to meet them face to face, “Yusuke! Ryuji! That’s enough!” you shouted.  The two immediately stopped mid-sentence to face you, blinking and staring in your direction. You were normally so quiet and reserved, it was quite surprising to hear you shout so loudly. To rile you up so much that you would raise your voice, it was apparent that they had made a huge mistake.

 

After the air cleared, “Whew…finally”, you sighed, clearing your throat before taking a seat on the sofa, “Now, what the hell are you two arguing over this timer?”

 

Yusuke stiffened, as you sat next to him on the couch, “Ah, my apologies (Y/N)” he smiled, “I was simply telling him how I would treat you better as a lover. However, as expected, he has trouble grasping such a concept”

 

Your face lit up at the mention of a “lover” as Ryuji groaned in frustration  and interjected, plopping down next to you, “That’s bullshit (Y/N)! I’d take you out to nice places and treat you like my everything!”  he whined defensively.

 

“H-hey, what? Do you guys have something for me?” you stammered, thinking that it was either a blessing or a curse that your roommates whom you held dear to your heart could be interested in you romantically.

 

Ryuji walked over to you, “Ain’t it obvious, (Y/N)?” he asked indignantly, “I’ve had a crush on you for like, ever! I w-”

 

“I would appreciate it if you became my girlfriend, (Y/N)”

 

“W-what the hell, Yusuke?!”

 

“Be quiet”

 

“Ugh!”

 

As much as you cared for your roommates, your friends, the current situation was quite overwhelming. Not only were they squabbling while you were trying to study, but they were fighting over _you_. While it was flattering , you knew that you needed to break things up so you could return to your studies

 

“G-guys, please cut it-”

 

“Wait, I have an idea” Yusuke cut you off, struck by inspiration. Not too unusual for him. He continued, “(Y/N), with your permission, let us prove which of us is better suited for you”, he proposed, causing both you and Ryuji to raise your eyebrows and look at him in confusion. You might end up regretting it, you asked, “And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?”

 

Yusuke chuckled, “Simple”, he continued in a manner-of-fact tone, “by making love to you in turns, of course”


	2. Dark, Deep, and Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he really just say that? , you thought, mouth agape in shock and confusion. To settle things once and for all, to set the record straight, They’re gonna…Take turns…With me?!

_Did he really just say that? ,_ you thought, mouth agape in shock and confusion. To settle things once and for all, to set the record straight, _They’re gonna…Take turns…With me?!_ Your head was spinning at the prospect, something that was usually the subject of your fantasies. Along with winning the lottery, having sex with your attractive roommates was probably one of your innermost desires, and things you were convinced had zero chance of actually happening.

 

Still in shock, you failed to notice Ryuji surprisingly regain his composure and begin nodding in agreement. In fact, he almost seemed excited at the prospect! Both men had nothing to lose from this deal, and were determined to win you over by any means necessary. There was little chance of convincing them to find another way, and it wasn’t every day that an opportunity such as this presented itself to you. It didn’t help that you were stressed out from studying. _Well, you know what they say, you only live once_

Taking a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts, “F-fine, I’ll do it” you answered, to which both of their faces lit up. As they approached you, you quickly raised your hands to stop them, “W-wait! Can I have j-just one request” you asked. Sizing both men up, you continued, “Can we do this in private? L-like Yusuke in my room first, then Ryuji after him…?”

 

They both shrugged and agreed, unexpectedly okay with your demands, Ryuji especially since this meant he had to wait his turn. You were quite pleased with their patience and self-restraint. Yusuke chuckled quietly to himself, and lifted you into his arms. The slender artist was actually quite strong as he carried you towards your room. Startled, you gasped and wrapped your legs around him for support, closing your eyes.

 

“It’s time to act~”

 

In the corner of your eye, you could have sworn you spotted Ryuji glaring at Yusuke and scoffing, turning to face away from Yusuke as he carried you away.

 

Once he brought you into your room, he maneuvered his foot to quietly shut the door as he gently placed you on the bed, “Let’s make this quick and neat, no?” he smiled softly. Although, you noticed his face taking on more of smirk before he climbed over you and attacked your lips with his, causing you to gasp and shut your eyes. After giving yourself a few moments to adapt to his pace, lips meeting in sync, it became easier for the two of you to settle into a rhythm. He had no trouble slipping his tongue into your mouth, eliciting a moan against his lips while your furrowed your eyebrows. You felt your face growing hot.

 

“Gorgeous…You’re a work of art, darling”

 

He was so charming, so elegant, and yet you were growing impatient. Recovering from the realization that yes, _this is happening,_ and adjusting to the situation, you realized just how badly you needed this type of contact. You desperately wanted his hands between your legs already.

You leaned back, “Yusuke, please f-feel free to move down…” you whimpered, allowing him to suck on your throat as he traced kisses up and down your neck and left a trail of marks. This was his subtle way of letting Ryuji know he was chosen first, he was able to claim you first.

 

“You want it now, hm” he hummed against your ear, “Where do you want it, dearest?” his lips hovered over your ears. He moved gracefully, kissing the shell of your ear and lightly nipping at your earlobe. The soft warmth of his lips made it hard to stay calm. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore, and grabbed him, “B-between my legs, please!” you mewled, pulling him down. No matter how hard you tugged at his shirt, he remained positioned above you, limbs caging you in.

 

“Between your legs _where_ , exactly?”

 

Frustration built up and finally reached the breaking point, “Oh, for god’s sake-Eat me out, Yusuke!” you shrieked. He grinned, quite pleased with himself, and kissed your ears again, the expression not once leaving his face. He pulled your shirt over your head and tugged at the waistband of your sweatpants, tossing both articles of clothing off to the side in a display of uncharacteristic impatience.

 

Turning to face you, he raised his eyebrow in a beguiling manner, chuckling darkly to himself before continuing to disrobe you. While normally gentle, he was quite pent up himself as he nearly tore your underwear from your body. You shrieked and gasped at his forcefulness which caught you off-guard, looking up with eyebrows furrowed in frustration, staring at him pleadingly.

 

He took his time, allowing his lips to hover over your sensitive clit. You were still having trouble believing this wasn’t some dream borne from your desires. It was as though all of your fantasies about the artist were coming true. God, how you wanted so badly to shove his face in there and hold him down, trapped by your legs.

 

“Well then, shall we begin?”

 

He tongue glided over your labia, playfully licking your clit as he flicked his tongue and sucked on it before giving it a kiss. This practically drove you over the edge, causing you to mewl and bit your bottom lip with anticipation.

 

“M-more…” you panted, “I-I want _more_ Yusuke” prompting him to slide his tongue inside your little hole. Your eyes widened at his action, which caused you to slightly shake. Noticing your excitement, he rested his hand on your thigh and began caressing it.

 

After minutes of Yusuke’s near perfect display of oral dexterity, he pulled back and began to slide his long, middle finger inside you. All the while he continued to kiss and suck on your clit as he began thrusting his finger in and out. You moaned softly, covering your mouth in order to avoid anyone hearing you, and what you were doing, _especially_ Ryuji. However, between Yusuke eating you out and fingering you relentlessly, you were nearing your peak.

 

“Ngh…J-just like that…!” you pleaded, “P-please faster…~” throwing your head back as he picked up the pace, flicking your clit fast and hard. You felt your orgasm approaching quickly.

 

“P-please don’t stop…!” you moaned, “I-I’m gonna cum…fuck…” you pulled his hair, trying in vain to clam down. Although his hair was smooth, soft, and calming, his actions were most certainly not.

 

“Go ahead darling, don’t be afraid to express your ecstasy, your bliss” he smiled into your wet pussy, the vibrations causing you to moan loudly. “Y-you’re so fucking good” you praised, “Yusuke! Ah, fuck yes!” you raised your voice as he continued stroking your clit, his finger curling up inside you and brushing against your g-spot. You mewled and pleaded, “I-I wanna cum! Please!”

 

Ever the gentleman, Yusuke was not going to continue teasing you or hold you back any longer.

 

“Go ahead, spill your arousal, darling”

 

His words and intense glare of lust finally pushed you over the edge. You practically choked on your cries as you continuing mewling and pleading for more until your voice became hoarse and your vision went white.

 

As you started to come down from your climax, Yusuke withdrew his finger and inserted it into his mouth, sucking off the juices and moaning as he savored the flavor

 

“How divine”

 

“F-fuck off…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original author never posted Ryuji's scenario/chapter/turn, I'll take some time for the next chapter to do some....research, heh heh. 
> 
> (Also, I'm in between jobs rn. Wish me luck!)


	3. Bright, Bold, and Brash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’mon man!” he whined, “She’s been out for a couple of hours. Lemme have a round with (Y/N)!”
> 
> More like, "belongs in the trash", amirite?  
> (I kid, as I do so love the boy)

You woke to a familiar sound: your two roommates arguing. Nothing unusual, at least compared to your current condition; hair disheveled, clothes lying on the floor, and you lying naked in your bed. Suddenly, you remembered the topic of their last argument, and their…unconventional resolution. Regardless, you couldn’t deny the end result: you and Yusuke had done the deed, so to speak. You stood up, dizzy from your fatigue. Just how hard did he finger you? Did he eat you out _completely_?

 

Steadying yourself, you threw on some cleaner clothes and walked towards your bedroom door. Not sure what to expect, you gingerly turned the door handle and walked out to meet with your roommates.

 

“Keep your voice down, Ryuji” chided a familiar voice, “You mustn’t disturb her. (Y/N) is still resting.”

 

Yusuke continued until he noticed your presence, causing his face and voice to soften. Although, you could see traces of the exhilaration and devilry he displayed previously….Wait, how long had you been out?

 

Meanwhile, Ryuji responded to the sight of you with a much more frustrated display. “C’mon man!” he whined, “She’s been out for a couple of hours. Lemme have a round with (Y/N)!”

 

He turned to you, eyebrows knotted pleadingly as he approached you. Yusuke simply shook his head dismissively, “This is hardly fair to her; she still needs time to recover. Isn’t that right, love?”

 

Your face burned at how Yusuke addressed you, putting you on the spot. Your gaze shifted over to Ryuji, his face flushed with an expression torn between guilt and desperation. He scratched the back of his head, “Ah, sorry (Y/N). You must still be tired.”

 

You nodded, trying not to show any signs of what you’d been up to earlier as you clamped your hand on the side of your neck, hopefully covering up any marks Yusuke left.

 

Glancing over at Ryuji, you couldn’t help but size him up. The outline of his muscles under his shirt were as pleasing to the eye as ever, and the way his chest heaved as his panted after a long workout was a sight to behold. He might not have had Yusuke’s dexterity or eloquence, but what he lacked in those departments he certainly made up for with his sincerity and kindness. After a long day of work and classes, he was the roommate you looked forward to hanging out with, as he knew how to brighten your day. On days like this, when your energy was at its lowest, he’d come in with honey soaked lemons and sunny grin to perk you up. These thoughts coupled with the heated gaze he shot you warmed you to your core. While you were exhausted, you still wanted him.

 

“Ah, actually…” you trailed off, gripping the hem of your shirt, “I still wanna try it out. Being with you, I mean”

 

Ryuji’s eyes widened, while Yusuke simply nodded in agreement, “I suppose that’s only fair”

 

As if on cue, Ryuji wasted no time lifting you up and carrying you over to your bedroom. Eyes widened, you remembered that this whole thing started because you were _trying_ to study for exams. Smacking him lightly on his back, you shrieked “W-wait! Not now!”

 

He gently placed you on the floor, feet planted on the carpet as he backed up, “Oh shit! Sorry!”

 

The three of you looked at each other, trying to figure out the best approach to the situation. Yusuke interjected, “How does this sound? After (Y/N) is finished with exams, you may have your turn with her”

 

“Aww man!” Ryuji complained. His features softened and he regained his patience after seeing the fatigue on your face. For all of his impulsiveness, he would hate to make you uncomfortable. "Fine..." he grumbled, digging his foot into the ground. You felt the warmth of his hand as he placed it on your shoulder, placing enough weight on you to gain your attention. "Take care, (Y/N). Good luck on your test."

 

Swallowing your saliva at the prospect of sleeping with your other attractive roommate, you simply glanced at Ryuji and nodded tensely at the tentative agreement. Hopefully this will ensure that the next encounter won’t catch you off guard quite as much as the first.

 

* * *

 

The sun turned crimson as it fell below the horizon, the twilight sky signaling the end of your school day. More importantly, it marked the end of exams and the beginning of your tryst with your other roommate. Rushing over to the nearest convenience store, you took this opportunity to prepare yourself, stocking up on hygiene products and contraceptives. Not that you didn’t trust Ryuji, but considering the amount of time he was forced to wait, one could only wonder how riled up he was. Who knows what could happen?

 

Gathering your courage, you turned the key in the lock and opened the door to your apartment. Surprisingly, neither Yusuke nor Ryuji were present, at least judging from the silence. However, your assumption was proven wrong when you spotted the blonde seated in the kitchen, leg bouncing as he tapped his foot furiously. Upon your arrival, he practically lept from his seat and ran over to you.

 

“(Y/N)!” he shouted, “Welcome back! How ya doin’?”

 

“Oh me? I’m doing well. Exams weren’t that bad…”

 

Hiding plastic bags behind your back, you quickly greeted him before making a beeline for your room. Hopefully, he didn’t notice the bag or its contents. You stopped midway to take a look around for your artist friend, and lover.

 

“Wait…Where’s Yusuke?”

 

Ryuji shrugged, “Dunno. Guess he had an art thing to do. Speaking of….” He trailed off, looking you over, “Remember what we had planned for tonight?" he grinned, before scratching the back of his head "I mean, only if you’re still up for it” 

 

Setting down the bags outside your room, you smiled, “Oh, um…Sure! But weren’t we all supposed to be here? Wouldn’t it be unfair to get started without Yusuke”

 

Ryuji’s expression turned sour, frowning in disappointment. He put his hands up defensively, as if in a fake surrender, “Alright, you got me. I asked him to step out for a bit.”

 

“Why?”

 

Waiting for an answer, you were caught off guard as Ryuji’s hands moved faster than expected. He roughly grabbed the front of your shirt and dragged you forward as he leaned down. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you close, his lips crashing into yours as he began to kiss you roughly. The waiting must have starved him for your attention, as he nearly devoured your lips. He bit your lower lip, sticking his tongue into your mouth as you gasped in surprise. Compared to the way Yusuke’s danced in your mouth, Ryuji’s tongue was practically wrestling with yours. He pulled back, gasping for breath as the two of you remained connected by a trail of saliva. “’Cause I wanted t’have you all to myself, that’s why” he laughed, licking his lips. Pulling you closer, you felt his narrow hips press against yours, along with his pronounced arousal. He grinned, pulling at the collar of your shirt, sucking and nipping at every inch of skin as it was revealed.

 

Ryuji continued to press up against you, causing you to move backwards. Before you could gather your thoughts, you realized you were in your bedroom. He laughed as the two of you fell onto the bed, assaulting your face, chest, and neck with kisses. Meanwhile, you struggled to match the speed at which his hips were moving. Feeling his weight pressed against you, especially his clothed erection, caused you to nearly melt beneath him. You grasped tightly at the blankets beneath you, internally scolding yourself for becoming undone by a little dry humping.

 

Suddenly, he pulled back, sweating and gasping for air. He was completely red, a pink tinge spreading from his face all the way to his shoulders. Your eyes dragged up and down his form, the bloom on his face, and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Ryuji moved over and sat next to you, stretching out on the bed. Noticing the way your eyes trailed all over him, he smirked and pulled his shirt up, “Like what ya see?”

 

You nodded.

 

Ryuji pulled his shirt over his head, playfully throwing it at you. Your nostrils filled with his scent, causing you to become dizzy with arousal. In fact, you were so distracted you didn’t notice him strip his pants off and start tugging at your clothes. Feeling heat rising from your chest, you wasted no time removing your clothes as he pulled his boxers down, cock flushed pink, already hard and topped with a dew of precum.

 

With a firm hold on his member, you gingerly moved your hand up and down, eliciting a series of grunts and moans from him. Tugging you hair behind an ear, you leaned over and flicked your tongue at the tip. You looked up, silently asking for permission. He nodded, excited but still a little apprehensive. After all, this was after Yusuke already had a turn with you. Ryuji wanted to impress you, win you over, but he seemed worried that he wouldn’t be up to the task.

 

Between trying to breathe through your nose and avoiding choking on his impressive length, you were struggling a bit yourself. You were rewarded for your efforts, treated to the sensation of Ryuji running his fingers through your hair as he caressed your head encouragingly. However, just as you could sense that he was reaching his limit, he gently pulled you off him and crawled over you. You bit your lip, excited but also a little nervous. Seeing the tension on your face, Ryuji eased up a bit, giving you some space. He looked worried, too.

 

“Ah, wait-is…Is this okay? 'Cause it's okay if it's not. I won't do anything until you get comfy. You can move at your own pace.”

 

Remembering the position you were in, you shot back “Y-yeah! No problem! I…” you trailed off, glancing at the convenience store bags, “I, uhh…came prepared”

 

Pleased with your answer, Ryuji leaned down to kiss you. He pulled back and rummaged through the contents of the bag until he pulled out a familiar foil. The condoms you had to sneak among relatively pedestrian items so as to avoid an awkward situation with the cashier. He rolled the latex protection on and moved in closer, enveloping you with his heat. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you were surprised when you heard him grunt and struggle free.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Shit, s’nothing” he grumbled, trying to adjust himself, “My. Damn. Leg…”

 

He rolled off of you, wincing at the pain that shot up through him. Both of you were a little disappointed, but you’d be damned if you left things like this.

 

You crawled over to Ryuji, who was starting to catch his breath. He looked up at you as you placed your knees on the bed and sat over him. He grinned, an expression that put your mind at ease. Palms pressed down onto his chest, you asked shyly “Mind lying down for me…You know…”motioning down to where you were straddling him.

 

“Right. Sure.”

 

It was a little awkward, being on top. But you were glad to know that he was into it. 

 

With that, you decided to drop your body. Guiding him into you, the room near silent save for the wet sounds of your bodies joining and heavy breathing. Messing around helped out, as you were already plenty aroused by the time his tip met with your slit. 

 

"This is great. I can see everythin'. "

 

While it was nice to have Yusuke take care of you, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy pleasing Ryuji. The way he groaned and whined while you rode him was exciting, as was the way he clung desperately to your body. While it was initially for convenience, you both really enjoyed this position in particular. This way, he could feel you the most. He held a firm, almost painful, grip on your hips, pushing his hands between your legs to encourage you to spread your legs further. As you held him tighter, you felt his grip tighten as he began to pick up the pace. You whined, pulling away a bit as he gasped in between thrusts,

 

“Ah shit, I’m so sorry! But (Y/N), it’s just..Ngh, so hard to hold back when you’re _mine_ ”

 

It was hard to respond, since you were mostly concentrated on bouncing on his dick and holding on for dear life. You managed to nod and smiled at him, even though it was becoming harder and harder to keep your eyes opened. Ryuji grinned as he met your gaze,

 

“Haha, that’s right-You’re mine (Y/N). Y-you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re—ah! Haaaah!”

 

Clearly he was reaching his limit, as he stopped rambling and his movements became rougher and more erratic. You threw your head back, eyes shut in ecstasy as you arched your back and enjoyed the sensation of his engorged, hot member slamming into you over and over and over and over and over and over and over and

 "Hah! Ahhh~!"

 

* * *

 

 

The last thing you remembered was falling flat with your back on the mattress.

 

When you opened your eyes, it was pitch black. You felt the cool air on your skin. The muffled din of the cityscape was the only thing you could hear.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)” a raspy voice slurred, cutting through the silence, “C’mere”

 

You rolled over to see what appeared to be Ryuji’s silhouette, warm and inviting.

 

The two of you spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, ladies, gents, and others! 
> 
> I think I'm gonna need a couple of days away from this:  
> 1) To play more Dancing Star Night, because those songs are catchy as hell and I love all my childrens  
> 2) Sweet Pool's out in english on steam and you should all check it out (Particularly those of you into BL and/or Nitroplus/Nitro Chiral)  
> 3) I need to return to Fashioning Little Miss Lonesome for...research...heheheh


	4. Mixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems we failed to realize that you might not be able to come to a decision by simply making love with us in turns. Therefore…”
> 
> Both men smiled deviously, leaning over to you,
> 
> “Maybe we should all just have some fun, together”

A small ray of light peeked through the blinds of your bedroom window, slowly enveloping the room as the sun began to rise. Once again, your clothes were sitting in a messy pile off to the side of your bed. Your hair was unkept, you were exhausted despite getting full nights sleep, and you were completely nude.

 

Scrambling to gather your clothes, you heard a groan under the covers and noticed some bleached spikes poking out from beneath them. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was Ryuji, snoring and grumbling about how he needed just five more minutes. Aside from the snoring, he was actually kind of cute when he was asleep. You remembered catching him dozing off on the couch late at night a few times after working a graveyard shift at your part-time job. This time, there was something more relaxed in his face. Rather than exhausted from playing games all night, he looked physically drained, like he just ran a marathon or something.

 

Your face burned as images of yesterday crossed your mind; sweat dripping down your bodies as you were held in his embrace, your breathing and pulses in synchronous. Between having Yusuke pamper and praise you, and Ryuji passionately make love to you, you briefly wondered how you were lucky enough to end up in a situation like this when you heard a knock at the door. A husky, calm yet firm voice sounded from behind your bedroom door, slightly muffled,

 

“Excuse me, (Y/N). I know you must be tired, but I would like to speak with you.”

 

It was Yusuke. Although his voice was calm, he seemed to have made enough noise to wake your other roommate, as Ryuji began to stir. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly before smiling warmly at you.

 

_Guess my luck finally ran out._

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning yourself up, having something to eat and, more importantly, taking your contraceptives, you sat in the small kitchenette to speak with your roommates. For once, Ryuji was completely silent, while Yusuke gave you his full attention. It appeared that they were both determined to get an answer out of you, as they maintained a truce while waiting for you. In fact, they had been pretty good in terms of not fighting with each other since the three of you came up with this plan. However, things couldn’t stay peaceful forever. Your eyes darted between the two men, both eagerly waiting for a decision.

 

You looked down, “C-Can’t I just…” you muttered,   

 

“No matter what happens, we will understand,” Yusuke smiled reassuringly, “We both talked about it while you taking exams, and we agreed to accept whatever you decided on the matter”

 

Ryuji nodded, “Yeah, and we figured whoever doesn’t get picked can just pack up and leave”

 

Although he seemed okay with the arrangement, the fact that he was biting his lower lip raw gave away his anxiety. 

 

“Well, both of you are very attractive, and you’ve been nothing but kind to me since we met” you continued, “you’re both great friends and roommates…I can’t possibly imagine my life with only one of you. Can’t I just pick both of you?”

 

Ryuji bit his lip so hard you were worried he’d start bleeding, while Yusuke simply clicked his tongue in disapproval. Neither of them made eye contact with you, eyes decidedly downcast.

 

“You’re mad, aren’t you? I’m really sorry.”

 

Yusuke sighed, “I am quite disappointed, (Y/N)” pinching the bridge of his nose, “Perhaps this arrangement will not do, after all”

 

“No! Please! Don’t go! I’ll do anything!” you pleaded, “I don’t want to lose either of you!”

 

The room fell silent.

 

Despite the tension, Ryuji’s face lit up. An idea seemed to form in your blond roommate’s mind, usually not a good sign, “Anything, huh?” he smirked.

 

_Uh oh, if he’s grinning like that…_

 

“Well then, if you want it that way~” he laughed, before leaning over and whispering something in Yusuke’s ear. At first, his eyebrows were raised in surprise before he smiled and chuckled, “Of course, we’ve been going about this all wrong…”

 

Usually, Yusuke and Ryuji would waste time bickering to get anything done. However, somehow through this bizarre series of events, the two had become more agreeable and productive. Granted, it was through compromises over your sex life, but it wasn’t as if you minded. They were respectful of your boundaries, and were clear that they prioritized your comfort over nearly everything else. Nervously, your eyes darted between your roommates.

 

“Alright, (Y/N). We’ve got an idea”

 

You bit your lower lip, “O-okay…What is it?”

 

“It seems we failed to realize that you might not be able to come to a decision by simply making love with us in turns. Therefore…”

 

Both men smiled deviously, leaning over to you,

 

“Maybe we should all just have some fun, _together_ ”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji and Yusuke lifted you from your seat and gently carried you over to back to your bedroom. As they set your down onto the mattress, they began to kiss you all over. Your pulse jumped as their lips touched your skin. Just as one pulled away, the other man pressed his lips to your other side. They sucked, kissed, and nipped at every last inch of your skin, leaving marks as though they were competing over who could darken your skin with the most bruises. Caressing your body, they began to remove your clothes, all while undressing themselves.

 

Suddenly, Ryuji pressed his lips onto yours, kissing you hungrily. Without hesitation, he shoved his tongue into your mouth. He wasted no time to get you riled up, squeezing your breasts and teasing at your nipples. "Wow, just a little touch is enough to get ‘em hard" Ryuji chuckled, kissing your ear, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

Meanwhile, Yusuke nuzzled against you affectionately, treating you to the pressure of his arousal against your thigh. They were enjoying every minute they teased and praised you. 

 

“Breathtaking. So erotic yet so pure”

 

You shivered as their hands traced down your body, keeping yourself from fainting by keeping track of where Yusuke's slender fingers, stroking your core, ended and Ryuji's calloused hands, grabbing your ass, began. You ached with desire. 

 

"Ah, you're soaking wet. Glistening, slick, gorgeous"

 

"Man, you must really want it bad, huh?"

 

You nodded, responding with a barely audible "Mhmmm~"

 

Sensing your impatience, your roommates generously treated you to the sight of them disrobing. Ryuji laughed as he fell backwards, happy to land back into your warm, soft bed. Yusuke followed, beckoning you to join them, "Now then, come to me, love"

 

Without thinking, you crawled over to him, noticing that Ryuji got up. Was he leaving? Did you do something wrong? 

 

Suddenly, you felt Ryuji's warm breath on the back of your neck as he chuckled in your ear. He hoisted you up to the headboard of the bed and settled you in his lap, chin resting on your shoulder. Yusuke laughed, and mirrored your movements as he moved forward to meet you face to face. He smiled as he hovered over you, Ryuji still embracing you from behind. With his hands on your hips, Yusuke inserted himself into you. At first his movements were slow, deliberate, until he could no longer restrain himself in favor of plunging his cock deep into you. Ryuji growled as he sunk his teeth into your neck and played with your breasts. 

 

Stifling a moan, you whimpered, "Ah~! Mn~! Yu...suke...Ry-ryuji....Ahhh~"

 

Being alone with either of them was intense enough, but together?

 

With all this stimulation, you could barely process the whole experience...It was nearly impossible to think straight. In fact, all you could manage at this point was to whine and beg for more, moaning their names. All that was left for you to do was lie there and let them give it to you. To let them have their way with you. 

 

Yusuke's narrow hips slammed into yours, causing your body to spasm as you felt the oncoming wave of pleasure.  However, you were surprised when he suddenly pulled out, grasping your hands and helping you up off the bed.

 

“Wh-what are you…”

 

You heard a husky, rough voice laughing in your ear mischievously “Heh, guess it’s my turn now” he huffed as he lifted you.

 

Ryuji lifted himself up, still holding you from behind. His hands moved down to your hips, fingers leaving bruises with the strength of his grasp. He held you in place while he continued, “Easy babe, don’t worry. I gotcha, I gotcha”, taking precautions to avoid hurting you. As rough as he was, you could feel the passion and affection he felt through contact with his skin, which was hot to the touch. Ever the gentleman, Yusuke helped you remain standing when you were close to falling over with how hard Ryuji was fucking you relentlessly. He seemed a little jealous that Ryuji was getting so much attention from you, as his face became tense and he moved one of your hands to his cock.

 

“(Y/N)…Please…”

 

You obliged, and began to stroke him while Ryuji refused to let up, kissing the back of your neck and huffing about how _good_ it felt inside you. Bracing yourself against Yusuke, while continuing to get him off, you felt yourself growing fatigued. Maybe this was more than you can handle, but you were too tired to care. Your roommates moaned your name in tandem, Yusuke coating your hand with his release. Your body shook with pleasure, trembling while Ryuji cursed in your ear as he rode out your orgasm. Drained, the three of you collapsed back onto the bed, both men holding you in a tight embrace. Nearly out of breath, you all bathed together in the glow of your shared passion, your roommates caressing you and kissing you on either side. 

 

“(Y/N)…That was incredible…You did so well”

 

"Yeah, your cumming face is prolly your cutest"

 

"Mmmn....Thanks...." you smiled, eyes widening at a realization "But what about the deal?"

 

"Oh shit, right"

 

"Well, we both want to please you" Yusuke mused, resting his chin on your head, "We're both so lucky to be with you"

 

He was right, and that's what made it so hard for you to choose between the two. In many ways, _you_ were the lucky one. They showed their willingness to compromise, taking their "turns" with you and accommodating to your needs. You valued their companionship equally, and would hate to lose either of them. Plus, it was nice to blow off some steam and have two handsome young men pamper, praise, and occasionally pick on you. 

 

"Yeah, an' we'd never do anythin' to make you upset" Ryuji chimed in, "Promise"

 

"Then, why can't I choose both of you?"

 

Both pulled away for a moment, turning to opposite sides of the bed. After a brief moment of silence, both men began to chuckle. 

 

"Guys?"

 

"Ah, well..."

 

"Honestly, I was kinda hopin' you'd say that"

 

"While we have our disagreements...." Yusuke sighed, "Your presence would be sorely missed, Ryuji."

 

Ryuji perked up, rolled over and grinned "Yeah, it's kinda fun. Although, I think I'm gonna pass out soon" he yawned and stretched out, sprawled out on the bed with his limbs dangling over you and Yusuke "Jus' wanna check and make sure you're okay. Feel sore anywhere? Need some water?"

 

Yusuke seemed surprisingly unbothered by this invasion of personal space "So eager, so lacking in boundaries. Haha, but it's that demeanor that makes you....you"

 

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Oh, now he's nice to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I struggled for a bit there at the end. I wanted to give an opportunity for the trio make the call about the whole poly thing.   
> Honestly, I know very little about poly negotiations, so I hope I was accurate/sensitive enough. I'm really happy with how this one turned out, and with the positive feedback I got on this fic. I really appreciate it, you guys. It means a lot to me to see so many people enjoying my work. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave any/all feedback in the comments!
> 
> To the original writer: I'll be more than happy to take this down if its not to your liking


End file.
